


Starkid

by ContumaciousInker



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, College, Music, Poetry, Rich Jean, airforce eren, airforce mikasa, grunge/punk armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContumaciousInker/pseuds/ContumaciousInker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin Arlert lost his parents at a young age, and later his Grandfather during highschool. Through thick and thin he's been supported by his childhood friends Eren and Mikasa. However, his two friends have joined the Air Force and left for training; Leaving Armin by himself as he starts off College in an unfamiliar and less than friendly place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starkid

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so this is my first shot at actually writing Fanfiction and this is all unedited. I am so sorry if anyone seems outta character T.T
> 
> Anyways, I've always adored the idea of a Grunge/Punk Armin and Artist Eren. I have no idea what Jean is doing yet, but we'll see I guess! 
> 
> This will eventually be a multi-chapter Fic once I get an actual chance to work on it.
> 
> I would love feed back guys~

The air buzzed with excitement. It was tangible really; Armin swore he could feel it dancing around his tongue with an electrifying sensation. The Campus grounds were alive with energy as Students moved in, carrying heavy boxes and wishing their families good bye. It stirred a little bit of heartache in his chest as it all played out; mothers crying and fathers patting their sons on the backs, daughters giving tight hugs and promising to call. A sad smile tugged at his face before he glanced down to the ground under his feet. It was a familiar heartache.   
Armin’s parents had died when he was young, and his Grandfather died a few years back during Armin’s junior year of high school. It was only him really, with Eren and Mikasa. Life was moving though, and they couldn’t all walk the same paths forever. The two siblings were now at the Air Force Academy and it was time for Armin to take a Step Forward into the vast world.  
So it was with a deep breath and a quick glance at the text Eren had sent yesterday claiming ‘YOU GOT THIS STAR KID’ that found Armin stepping into his Dorm Building. “I got this.” He murmured, looking around with wide eyes. The Key and letter that the blonde had received earlier that month pointed to room 21; a ground floor thankfully. It would be grueling to haul boxes up the stairs without any help at all. He took a deep breath and wove his way through the throngs of people in the hallways, stammering out apologies when anyone bumped into him.   
After an anxiety inducing 15 minutes, the room was found and he sighed with relief; though a new fear made friends with his heart as he noted that the door was cracked open. His roommate was here. Armin wasn’t ready for this. People skills weren’t his best set of assets.  
Maybe I should go get a Box and come back… The blonde found himself thinking. The thought didn’t stay long however as someone jostled into him, causing Armin to stumble forward, fall into the door and push it open with a less than graceful yelp.   
The two figures in the room jumped, staring at Armin with confused faces as he scrambled to his feet. Whoever previously caused him to lose balance stood behind him; apologizing profusely and frantically attempting to see if he was ok.   
“I-I’m ok, really!” Armin managed to choke out, entirely too close to the Stranger’s face for comfort. He took a step back and held up his hands. “It’s alright. No harm done.”  
The Stranger left then, waving quickly, before dashing off through the hallway. Armin’s shoulders slumped as he watched them go. Unconsciously he dragged a hand through his hair, sucking in a deep breath.   
“Um, hi.” A warm voice said behind him, causing Armin to whip around. “I’m Marco.”  
The Speaker, covered in freckles, gave him a toothy smile. The person next to him sneered.   
“This is Jean.” Marco continued, gesturing to his companion.  
“Oh! Uh, yes.” Armin flashed a weak, nervous smile and played with one of his rings; digging his nails under the metal and into the skin. “I’m Armin. Arlert. Is this your room?” Silently he pleaded with all of his heart that this was indeed Marco’s room. The freckled boy had a warm, open aura unlike his companion.  
“It’s mine.” Jean spoke up, raising a slightly dismissive eyebrow. “Marco is helping me move in. Why?”  
Armin’s brief hope shattered to the floor. Marco seemed to sense it and gave him a comforting smile. “I’m your room mate then…” Armin replied, glance falling to the ground again.  
He could feel Jean’s gaze sweep over him; critical and dissecting; no doubt unimpressed by the blonde’s messy hair, loose black shirt and charcoal grey sweats with his red Doc Martins. The messenger bag slung over his shoulder was covered in pins and patches; the gay pride flag was very obvious and Eren’s ‘Captain Best Mother Fucker’ pin was clear as day as well. It didn’t help that his eye liner was smudged and he was ridiculously pale. He could feel Jean’s judgment seeping into his bones; making him feel weak.  
Contrary to his own mess of a person, Jean was dressed to impressed with clothing that looked more expensive than Armin’s previous apartment.  
“Cool.” Was all that Jean said, starting to walk towards the door. “Marco and I are going to out to lunch.” And with that Jean was gone.  
“It was nice to meet you Armin.” Marco said sweetly before following his friend out.  
Armin simply stood and stared at the wall across from him.  
He didn’t know how long he stood there before his phone rang; blaring ‘Crossing Destiny’ by Audiomachine.  
The blonde picked it up, not bothering to check for caller ID. Mikasa and her brother were the only people that contacted him, and sure enough it was Eren.  
“Hey Armnarm!” The Brunette exclaimed, voice dripping with excitement. A soft smile tugged at Armin’s lips at the nick name.  
“Hello Eren.” He greeted, sitting down by the door while pushing it closed.   
“How are things? Did you move in?”  
A thoughtful look was sent around the blank room. “I’m in the room right now. I haven’t brought my stuff in yet.”  
“Oh. Have you met your room mate?”  
“He… Doesn’t seem social.”  
Eren laughed. “You’re not social Armin.”  
Armin laughed with him. “Fair enough. He doesn’t seem very ni-“  
“Did he give you shit?” Eren cut in with a growl, instinctively knowing where the sentence was going. “I’ll cut him. I’ll kill him.”  
Even though the Brunette couldn’t see, Armin found himself holding up a hand in a placating gesture. “No, Eren. It’s fine. I’m fine. We barely talked. He and a friend were heading out to lunch when I showed up. It was kind of awkward though. OK, really awkward.”  
“What happened?”  
Armin smiled softly; the underlying threat was still clear in his friend’s tone. “The door was cracked open when I got here. Before I got a chance to knock on it someone ran into me and I lost my balance. I fell, through the door, and into the room.”  
“Damn it Armin! That sucks…”  
“My roommate, his name is Jean by the way. He’s tall, looks rich. Anyways, his friend was with him in the room. His name was Marco. He was really nice. You would have liked him.”  
“Hmm. Jean sounds like a tool. I don’t like the name Jean.”


End file.
